Reckless Temptations
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Olivia has an old friend to come over and visit for a few days, who immediately perks the interest of most of the Akatsuki, namely Kisame. Not only that, Olivia has to deal with her friend's persistent moments to woo her. What will come of this? And Kakuzu seems to be a bit jealous. LEMON's' and some Yuri
1. Catnap Tease

**Hello you readers just want to let you know:**

**I did NOT write this story lol…except one scene :3**

**All credit goes to 'Princess Shadowfiend" who wrote this but asked me to post since she can't. Plus I edited lol**

**We're both in agreement and this is like one of my own stories but with her OC as well XD**

**Enjoy and review (let her know too, she's on my favorites ;p)**

* * *

"Guys, this is Lexy." Olivia gestured to the brunette standing next to her outside the door, staring owlishly at them, especially Kisame and Kakuzu, but mostly the former.

"She will be staying for a few days."

Hidan noticed the new girl suddenly dart her attention to his lover, following her line of vision to Olivia's breasts. 'That little fucker! No matter how hot those jugs are!" he inwardly fumed.

"And also, she's too young for you guys."

"WHAT?" they all said simultaneously, eyes bulging in disbelief.

"How could she be too young? She looks to be about nineteen or twenty at the least." said Itachi, his eyes staring pointedly at the large bust the girl sported, which was covered up by a plain black tee shirt.

Kisame watched his lover's eyes roam all over Lexy's body and snickered, elbowing him lightly. "How old is she then?" he asked for Itachi.

"I'm almost sixteen giant smurf. How easy is it to mark em with those chompers of yours?" A hand suddenly slapped over her mouth, and she looked to the owner of said hand to see her friend giving her a displeased expression.

"I need to warn you that if you provoke them you won't be known as the 'Naughty Virgin' anymore." she whispered in Lexy's ear.

* * *

The older woman gave a nervous laugh and saw Kisame's face. He looked more than willing to prove how much his teeth could really do. "Kisame." she spoke with a warning tone.

"Sorry she tends to be a bit perverted with an odd sense of humor, much like Kisame." Said man suddenly snapped his teeth three times in response and grinned.

"Sorry Lexy, but you're gonna have to share my bed since I'm the least likely to rape you in your sleep."

The teen shrugged. "I'm more than ok with that." and she suddenly hugged Olivia, wrapping her arms around her neck and cheek against hers. To anyone who wasn't observing closely they would've said they were best friends, but if you looked lower to see how their chests pressed together it was obviously intimate.

Kakuzu was the first to notice this and let out a growl when Olivia hesitantly wrapped her own arms around Lexy's waist with a massive blush. Hidan growled too, but it sounded more like a purr at the thought of those bosoms against his hard planed chest.

Kakuzu elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Ok Lexy, come on so I can give you a tour of the place." The younger girl let go and nodded, her eyes no longer having a bored droop to them, now a bit wide to show a cat like shape to them.

"What's with her eyes Danna, un?" Deidara whispered to the red head standing next to him, backing away with the others to form a clear path for the duo and they walked down the hallways, Olivia pointing to certain doors and telling the teen about what room belonged to who and its purpose, and the girl nodded, showing that she was paying attention.

* * *

...

"And this is the room me and Tobi share." the petite woman said, opening the door and stepping inside, dragging Lexy in with her. "Hmm, could use a bit more black. But I like it, pretty spacious."

Olivia watched as her friend ran over and plopped face first into the bed after kicking off her white Reeboks. "Mineeee~ nya." Lexy digs her face into the pillow and curls up her body like a kitten, suddenly taking up only a small portion of the bed while spooning the pillow.

"Uhhh... Ok then. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready-" "Nya! No! I want you to stay here with me! I haven't seen you in over a year so you're staying!" the brunette snaps out, jumping out of the bed and clinging to her leg, the coarse material of her camouflage cargo pants making it itch.

"Ok ok! I'll stay! But only for a short while, Kakuzu and Hidan missed me while I left to pick you up from the airport." "Oooh~ your lover boys by chance? It's that albino and hunky stitch guy right?"

"They're too old for you." Olivia scolded with a stern look, face turning red when the brunette began clinging to her leg so much that she was sitting on her foot, and she was almost nuzzling an area of major intimacy.

Lexy pouted and let go of her, now standing up to grab her wrist and pull her to the bed. She fell asleep in the same position, only instead of a pillow, she was spooning Olivia's chest. And was that purring she heard? "What the hell Lex?"

"Hey Olivee~! Tobi wanted to tell Loo Loo and Olivee that the shower broke, so you're gonna have to use Kisame's... What is Loo Loo doing to Tobi's Olivee?" Tobi asked, his head poking through the door.

Olivia gave a short laugh, face red as a cherry. "She's taking her catnap. Be wise and try not to be loud. She may be a heavy sleeper but if you wake her up you'll have Hell to pay." "Tobi wants to take a nap on Olivee's boobies too!" "No wait Tobi!"

Within a split second the woman had a sexy obnoxious boy and very perverted teen spooning her chest, nuzzling them and snoring lightly, if you could count Lexy's purring as snoring.

With a sigh she decided that she was a bit tired too and closed her eyes, petting the two on the head lightly.

* * *

...

Thirty minutes passed, and Deidara knocked on the door, rousing Olivia from the nap. "Yes?" "It's Deidara, un. Why won't you open the door, un?" Olivia looked at the duo that was making her boobs look twice as large by squeezing them in, and furrowed her brows.

"Uhh, I'm a little uh... Tucked in." "Have you seen Tobi? He was supposed to help me cook dinner, but it's already sitting on the table, un. Everyone's waiting downstairs in the kitchen, un."

Olivia squirmed a bit, and Tobi moaned, snuggling closer. "Can you come in and help? Tobi's taking a nap with me and Lexy at the moment." The door finally opened and Deidara walked in with a raised brow, grinning when he saw them. "Cute, hmm."

"Just help me wake them up. Tobi would be fine waking up, but the only way to wake up Lexy without pissing her off is by teasing her or waiting for several more minutes till she wakes up on her own."

Deidara sighed and walked over to Tobi's side first and yanked the boy off, sending him flying and screaming as he landed on his butt. "Owie!" "Shush Tobi!" Olivia hissed/whispered sharply, and the masked boy pouted, not that anybody could see.

"How much do I have to tease her, un?" Deidara asked with a smirk, facing his palms outward to wiggle all three of his tongues wildly. Olivia blushed, face turning darker as the girl dug her face in between her breast, sighing with a small nya.

"Til she releases." Deidara walked around to the other side to lean over the teen, grinning hugely, but then a puzzled look took over his features. "How do you know that, un?" Olivia have a small smile.

"I used to hang out with her best friend, cousin, and her way before I came here. They messed with everyone a lot, including spiking each other's drinks and using sex toys and stuff. I was the only one not to get involved and she is the only one that's still a virgin….aside from me at the time."

Deidara nodded, a certain area down below twitching at the thought of such a kinky group at such a young age. "Alright, how should I start, un?"

"It's better to start with the foreplay before teasing her in the main areas. Otherwise she'll claw your damn out for the sudden direct contact. I guess it's because it startles her too much considering that she was asleep."

"Ok, thanks for the info, un." Deidara murmured, climbing on the bed on his knees and leaning over the girls to place a hand next to Olivia's waist for leverage. His other hand went on the small of Lexy's back, trailing up to move her tousled hair from covering her ear and nipped it.

* * *

A gasp was heard, signifying that it was working. He used his original mouth to kiss her neck, which slowly loosened from its scrunched up position to allow him more access to the lightly tanned skin. "Mm.." Olivia squeaked when a tongue licked where her nipple was.

"Let's hope that's all she's gonna do." she muttered, fidgeting a little. The blonde moved his hand under Lexy's shirt to lock up her spine, smirking at the shudders and small meows she gives out at the contact.

"She's pretty sensitive, yeah."

"That's what happens if they're still a virgin."

"Hmm."

Feeling that the brunette was ready Deidara tugs her shirt up, proving to be an arduous task from how closely she was pinning the woman to her, but managed and slipped a hand beneath her plain blain black bra, giving a laugh when she moaned out, her legs shifting so that they weren't curled in.

"Nya!" "Ow!" Lexy bit down on Olivia's nipple, moaning lightly when it was licked again, as if the girl was soothing her pain. "Great now I'm getting all hot and bothered." she growled out, glaring at the man to hurry up. Tobi sat on the floor, watching with a tilted head.

Deidara took his hand out and pushed it inside her cargos, noting that she was wearing boy shorts beneath before slipping under those too. A small shriek and he stilled, thinking he was going to quick, until she bucked her hips into his hand.

"More!..."

His tongue slithered out to flick across her bud repeatedly several times, and lowered it to her entrance, where she was literally leaking. It jetted in and out slowly at first, but quickened after each second. She tensed and came with a loud cry, her eyes popping open wide as she jumped out of the bed in a fighting stance.

She looked around quickly, and scowled at the grins the other three gave her. By instinct and not seeming to notice, her hands readjusted get garments as she walked to the door, sniffing the air like an animal. "I smell shrimp teriyaki. My favorite."

She was gone with a cheer, several crashes heard every now and then, and a chorus of shouts were heard from the kitchen. "FOOD!"

**To be continued: ;)**


	2. An Awkward Dinner

"So Olivia, can you tell us about your friend?" asked Kakuzu in a stern voice, as if he was her father lecturing her about her boyfriend and school.

The woman noticed this and gave him a questioning look from her spot next to the teen, who was literally shoving her face in with the Japanese food.

"I met her as a teen when she was in elementary from her older cousin Salina. We were an odd bunch from the start, only getting crazier when Denice joined in. We were the best of friends till they had to move away. Every now and then, which is rare, we would bump into each other. The last time I saw any of them would be a year ago while shopping with Tobi." she explained, a smile spreading her lips.

Lexy saw a tentacle come from the tall brute to grab a set of chopsticks from the counter. "Do I see a source of S&M?" she asked, a daring smirk on her face. Olivia's face burned as her lap looked very interesting at the moment. "Lexy!" "I'm just asking." she piqued, grinning brightly and stuffing another mouthful.

Some of them snickered, earning them a fierce glare from Olivia. Lexy suddenly slid under the table, and within seconds, Kisame jumped with a small scream that didn't sound so manly. Everyone stared at him, his face turning a royal shade of purple instead of pink.

"So even your dick is blue? That's freakin cool." She appeared back in her seat at the statement, face impassive as if she didn't just do anything extremely awkward, and Kisame reached down to pull his pants back up. "Little squirt." he growled, glaring at her with his cheeks a light shade of periwinkle.

* * *

The brunette glance at Kakuzu, then switched her line of vision to where his own regions would be under the table. "Don't even think about it." he said gruffly, eyes narrowing as he protectively placed a hand over said area as a precaution.

The brunette huffed, cheeks puffing and crossed her arms.

"Does Loo Loo happen to like Olivee?"

The whole table went silent. Leave it to the orange masked idiot to make things weird for everyone. Lexy was silent, face blank as she stared off into space, then suddenly lit up in flames, staring at her lap. "I'm not gonna answer that. Excuse me."

She pushed her chair out and grabbed her plate, scooping the last bit into her mouth and gently laying the dishes in the sink, and left the kitchen. Before they could begin eating again her head popped back in.

"Olivia you think you can shower with me so we don't waste money?" 'She actually understands my reasons!' Kakuzu thought, staring at the girl that was miraculously about ten times younger than him. "Uhhh sure... When?"

"After you're done eating. I had a visit with the doctor last month so I don't want to be all sweaty while sleeping and worsen my yeast infection."

At that moment everyone had decided to take a drink, and soda, water, saki was sprayed all over the table. Or in Tobi's case, squirted out of his nose.

"Lexy!" "What? Men get them too! Dr. Acklin told me so. So I figured it'd be fine saying it in front of them. Take a chill pill babe, sheesh." she left shaking her head and rolling her eyes, headed back to their room.

* * *

'God that was so embarrassing!' Olivia chastised in her head, cheeks on fire as she stomped up the stairs. "Hey kid! Do I have your attention? I know the way you been living! (life so reckless tragedy endless) Welcome to the family!" "What the hell?"

Opening the door she sees Lexy playing a guitar along with the music busting out her eardrums and singing along with it, mimicking the singer's voice in harmony. "Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear! Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear! Can you look at yourself now? Can you look at yourself? You. Can't. Win. This. Fight."

"LEXY!" How many times was she going to have to yell her name? Marching over when the brunette didn't answer, still playing her guitar with closed eyes she yanked out the single earphone roughly.

"Hey! Oh hi Olivia!" she said, reaching over to grab her hearing aid and putting it in.

"What were you playin- oh never mind lets get ready for the shower. Got your clothes ready?" Lexy nodded and grabbed a skimpy selection of pajamas. A solid blue fitted spaghetti strap tank top and light gray spandex shorts with matching black sports bra and boy shorts.

"What about yours?" "Eh?" How could she forget? She usually slept in the near nude. But she was sharing a bed with a teenage girl.

"I know what you're thinking. You can borrow one of my Monster Jam shirts." A giant black shirt that would've fit into the teen's curves thanks to her bust was thrown at her.

Holding it against herself she frowned seeing as it could nearly reached past mid thigh. Upon seeing this with a raised brow Lexy laughed out with a snort. "It's not that funny! You were already wearing a C cup at the start of middle school!"

She stopped laughing with a pout. "Thanks for the reminder. It's not like I appreciate these things anyways. They get in the way while I'm sleeping." she muttered the last part.

The walk to Kisame's bathroom was short, and when they opened the door Lexy fell back sputtering. "Holy shit the bathroom's bigger just like his dick!" "Lexy!" "What? I'm just saying the truth."

Unbeknownst to them a certain blue skinned brute was at the end of the hall to hear the girl's comment and snorted.

"Damn right I'm big."

**To be continued: XD**


	3. Dirty Steam

Olivia felt uneasy as Lexy watched her undress slowly; for some reason her face still bright red around her presence. Resisting the urge to cover herself she watched as the girl took off her own clothes with a small smirk.

Her chest bounced as they fell freely from their prison of support, and toned legs lazily kicked off the baggy pants along with her boy shorts.

"You've..." Come on don't say something stupid!" "Grown..." 'Idiot.' "Thank you. I can say the same for you." she replied with a bright smile, showing her dimples and teeth.

Olivia squealed when she was suddenly picked up bridal style by a girl who was an inch shorter than her, commando, and had a body that most men would chase after.

She was carried inside the giant shower stall that could hold ten men without huddling together. "I take that back. You've gotten lighter. Or did I simply get stronger since the last time."

'I wouldn't be surprised; you nearly crushed my back when you hugged me last year at Walmart.' Olivia thought, scowling at her as she was put back down.

Olivia set the water on lukewarm and sighed, but squealed when it suddenly switched to blistering hot. "Ahhh. Perfect." the brunette purred out, arching her neck as the sizzling water turned skin a very light red almost instantly.

* * *

"Can you make just a little bit cooler?" "Sure." Lexy reached over and turned down the hot water faucet, lowering the temperature so that Olivia could stand it. "How could you stand that?" "High pain tolerance. It led to a habit of masochism over the years."

Lexy grabbed the Treseme shampoo bottle that was in the corner on the floor, giving the woman a perfect view of her round bottom. Olivia couldn't help but stare for that short second.

'Hot damn.' Thought ran through her mind of feeling that ass, fingering it, possibly running over to Hidan's room and grab the dildo.

'No! Bad thoughts!' Lexy opened the cap and squirted the gooey white liquid onto her palm and walked over to Olivia. She was about to question her actions till small but strong hands lathered the shampoo in her hair, fingers massaging the scalp and she murmured a sound of content.

After a few minutes she stopped and Olivia whined in protest and turned around to see her washing her own hair with a knowing smirk and raised brow. "Sorry babe, but I like my own body to be clean as well." Olivia huffed and rinsed her hair with the teen following suit.

Conditioner came next, and Olivia swatted her hands away do that she could wash Lexy's hair in return. Her hair was soft even without the substance, and she found herself weaving her fingers through her now almost black hair, darkened from the water.

After that was rinsed Lexy made Olivia sit down on the floor away from the shower muzzle and grabbed bottle of soap that smelled like sea breeze. Olivia's heart hammered when noticed the girl completely ignore the washcloth. Was she intending to use her hands?

Feeling those small, unnaturally strong hands on her shoulders and covered with the cold soap she squealed with wide eyes. "What's wrong Olivia?" Lexy purred in her ear as she began to rub her shoulders in pressured circles, forcing her to relax them.

"N-nothing Lexy." Her hands rubbed all the way down her wrists, spreading the calming aroma of the ocean breeze in white suds. Then went back up and rubbed down her back, palms digging somewhat into her spine and she moaned lightly, closing her eyes in bliss.

'Not even Kakuzu could get those sore muscles. It must be because her hands are so much smaller.' she thought, feeling the soreness of her spine leave. They started massaging her waist and ribs in a manner that prevented from tickling her. 'She's GOOD.'

* * *

She jumped when those hands suddenly started to rub her breasts, gasping and looking over her shoulder to see hooded chocolate hazel orbs staring at her heatedly with a smirk. "L-Lexy... This is wrong-ah!" Nimble fingers pinched her nipples, and heat began to flood down to her loins.

'Hidan and Kakuzu never did foreplay like this. It's so strange.' A hand left her bosom to trail down her stomach and between her thighs. "Mmn..." Giving in Olivia leaned the back of her head against the brunette's shoulder, moaning quietly when a finger teased the outside of her slit.

Bucking her hips she silently begged her to go further, releasing another moan, louder this time, when the digit pressed against her bud, rubbing it in circles not too hard, but not too gently either. "Olivia." She felt the teen's large bosoms press into her back, and her other hand left her chest, now cleaning her thighs.

She leaned in harder to make Olivia bed forward so she could wash her calves and feet, all the while slipping two fingers inside and pumping at a moderate pace. "Ah... Uh! Lexy!" Soft wet kisses marked her neck, and she was gently pushed to scoot forward so the soap could be rinsed off.

The coil in her core tightened and she screamed out at her release, moaning one last time when she was released so that the tomboy could wash herself too. Olivia was having none of that, and she pounced the girl against the shower wall, kissing her for all that was worth.

She was once again dominated since the teen, despite being younger and slightly shorter, was far stronger than she was, possible capable of going on par with Hidan in an arm wrestle if she felt the need. Their hands roamed each other heatedly, moaning wantonly at the touch of certain areas.

It was all ceased when a blue bulk entered the stall.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

* * *

The females released each other upon the intruders deep and raspy voice, turning their heads to see Kisame standing in the nude, staring at them with a toothy smirk and hungry eyes, arms crossed over his broad plated chest, biceps bulging with muscle.

"Um-I uh. What are you doing here Kisame?" Olivia stammered, frowning when the girl refused to release her from the wall. "Taking a shower, but I think I might do something else during that time."

If the statement wasn't enough to show his intentions, the strong red tongue licking his lips and lustful eyes looking them up and down was.

He walked over to the duo and trapped them between his arms, looming over them with his massive height and build. "Hmm..." he glanced to the shower muzzle and to the water that was streaming out, now gone cold. He reached over to turn the knob and the water became hot again.

Doing a few hand signs he summoned a water clone and he pulled Lexy away from Olivia, while the clone occupied the woman by pushing her higher up the wall so her legs could wrap around his hips, and immediately began thrusting into her while kissing her hungrily.

Grinning at the erotic sight over his shoulder the Original Kisame picked up the blushing teen into his arms and pushed her to the wall as well. Olivia saw this from the corner of her eye and jerked her head, breaking the steaming kiss.

"Wait Kisame-ah! She's still a virgin! Ugh!" The clone pistons hard into her, breaking her train of thought as she moaned vocally.

Kisame leaned in to whisper huskily. "You wanted to see how easily I can mark with these teeth?" His dark tone made her shudder visibly, but she didn't protest due to the adrenaline rush during her moment with Olivia and the steam heating her body along with Kisame's hard chest squishing her breasts.

She was usually the dominant one during heavy make out sessions, or any arousing moments, so she tried to overpower him by pushing him away. But the brute was much stronger, with twice as many years of experience.

Being unfamiliar with this situation she gasped when his teeth, those sets of razor sharp triangles jutting out from dark pink tissue, grazed her ear, replaced with the lithe muscle and nipped with his lips.

* * *

Olivia had been released from the wall and was now riding the clone's lap, it's rough hands squeezing her bottom to leave bruises while biting her shoulder. She hissed at the pain, but hummed in approval when he licked the punctures.

The real Kisame crashed his lips to the girl's forcing his tongue in and starting a fight between strength. Her body may have been weaker than his in physical strength but 'Damn.' he cursed mentally. Their tongues were tackling each other back and forth, and she was almost on par with him.

The clone turned Olivia around and made her suck it's fingers, afterwards he slid two of them inside her anal, pumping in and out relentlessly as released strangled moans from her defenseless position. "Ki-sa-me!"

Lexy faintly heard the pleasures scream from her crush but it was soon ignored when Kisame bit on her lip, forcing her to submit and he explored eagerly while reaching down to plunge a rough digit inside her.

She shrieked upon the intrusion, but whimpered in bliss as thrust it in and out, soon adding a second then a third. The teen was letting out screams much like Olivia's.

He pulled them out before she could release, and she whined at the loss. Her wail of pain was muffled by his starving mouth as he entered his girth inside of her, and he sat still from there, kissing her till she stopped whimpering.

Feeling her arms wrap around his neck he took as an invitation to begin, and rocked his hips gently, growling at the tightness that squeezed his member.

Sparing a glance over his shoulder while accelerating, Olivia was quickly nearing her climax when two fingers went around to satisfy her empty womanhood.

"Hurry up and fuck me damn it!" He grunted at the smack on the back of his head. Kisame glared at the tomboy and started slamming into her, pushing her up higher to latch onto her taut red nipples, biting and pulling in time with his thrusts.

His balls suddenly tightened and he gasped, his movements going wild as he reached his end. Her insides clamped down on him, milking him of his seed.

Two roars and two screams of completion echoed in the residence, making all the occupants pause in their activities and stare at their door.

**O.O This gets me every time lol**

**To be continued:**


	4. Tangled Up

Two hours after the shower incident (9:00 p.m) Olivia and Lexy are in their room putting make up on Tobi's face since he fell asleep early. Both giggling madly Olivia suddenly gasped and slapped herself with a groan.

"What's wrong babe?" "Earlier when you arrived and hugged me Kuzu was seething with envy. I need to change clothes so I can uh... Make him feel better... What?" Lexy was giving her a Cheshire grin and a knowing look with raised brows.

"Naughty naughty." she chanted, giving a 'shame on you' gesture with her fingers and tut tut'ing. "Oh shut it. I'm just going to put on a low cut tank and a pushup bra. He can't resist those." and she climbed off the bed to change out of the borrowed tee shirt the teen lent her, pretending not to notice her pouting at the action.

After she finished changing she walked to the door, and gave her a stern look. "And behave yourself and try not to get into Kisame's pants again." "Argh! Fine, I'll behave." She crossed her fingers behind her back. "Ok, I'll be back later." and she closed the door.

Olivia scampers down the stairs to find Kakuzu in the kitchen going through some papers.

* * *

"Hey Kuzu."

He replies with a grunt, not looking up from the files. "Hey."

Leaning over so she is in his line of sight she asks innocently. "What are you doing?"

"Going through... Some..." he trails off as he sees the bountiful cleavage almost touching his face and growls. "Low enough isn't it?" He glares at her, but the hazed lust not hidden. "Not really."

"Change out of it, you know everyone will be ON you!" Olivia rolls her eyes and leans, kissing his cheek and whispering seductively. "Then change me Kuzu."

She didn't give him a chance to reply for she walked off, swaying her hips, and not long after he was on her heels, pinning her against the corridors. He wasted no time on exploring her body with his hands and kissed her roughly, lightly nipping her lips.

He suddenly growled and glanced to the side to see Lexy standing there, grinning from ear to ear and biting her lip. Grunting in annoyance he grumbled out. "Don't you have a ball of yarn to play with?"

She blanched in response. "What's that supposed to mean? I don't... Oooooooh!" Kisame was looming over her from behind, dangling a glittery ball of yarn in front of her. He took a second to look at her selection of pj's before swinging the ball to the side to prevent her from swiping it.

He snickered and chuckled up a storm as he led Lexy away from the lovers, the girl wiggling her bottom before pouncing and scratching at the yarn, only to miss, and they disappeared behind his bedroom door.

"Strange friend you have." Olivia scoffed, defending her friend. "Not as strange as how Hidan reacted to the sex strike." Kakuzu growled. "I thought I told you not to bring that up again."

"Yeah but do I always listen Kuzu?" she shot back, silencing his next complaint by crashing her lips to his.

* * *

*Minutes Later*

"Mmm. Kuzu, not out here." Olivia murmured, tugging at the miser's hair as he bit down on her collar bone. He grunted, leaning back up to nip the shell of her ear. "Why not?"

She huffed, gasping he bit harder. "Please Kakuzu?" She pouted, gaining herself a sigh from the older man. "Fine."

She didn't expect to be carried by his threads.

"AGH! DAMN YOU KISAME! UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!"

Olivia cast a questioning look at the door they were about to pass, and Kakuzu paused in his steps, but with a different expression, and summoned a large quantity of his tendrils to slip beneath the door.

"What the hell Kakuzu?" Kisame yelled from the other side of the door. The tearing of clothes was heard before a loud scream, obviously Lexy, literally shook the walls.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

At that second he pulled his threads back to himself and continued to their own room.

"What did you do to her Kuzu? She hasn't sounded that murderous since I had mistaken her for a boy when I first met her."

He froze in his steps. "You... Mistaken her for a boy?" "Her chest was a lot smaller back then and her clothes were a lot bigger on her." "Aa." he grunted with a nod. "What I did to her I'm about to do to you."

She was finally plopped down on the bed but her limbs were tied together by his threads. "Kuzu?" "Don't worry." Her arms were tied behind her back while her thighs were forced apart by the threads that tied her calves to her thighs. Due to her very vulnerable position her chest was arched out.

* * *

Once again he summoned a large amount of threads from his body and they hovered ominously over her, morphing into a pair of hands while others created three thick cylinders.

Her eyes widened upon realization. 'He isn't planning to!'

Extra threads came out to slowly remove her garments in a much more caring manner than he previously did with the brunette, all the while teasing and pinching her nipples and clitoris.

"Mmn! Kakuzu!" she whimpered out, head starting to thrash from side to side.

The hand like structures took their place on her breasts, fondling them the same way Kakuzu always had, while the threads that removed her clothes forced her legs apart more and arched her back.

A few poked inside her anal and gently stretched her while others continued to tease her womanhood to prepare her. She was quick to release, and upon the moment she screamed out one of the ** went inside her mouth while the other two sheathed themselves inside her.

'Oh my god!' The feeling of the double penetration was a major turn on, even though she was already burning with need. Her moans were muffled by the fake manhood that was thrusting in her mouth, but not too much to choke her, only going in slightly deeper when she pushed her head in.

They were already hitting her G-spots relentlessly, and her climax was coming down hard like a ton of bricks. The ** in her mouth removed itself so that she could scream out his name, letting out a small groan when the others removed themselves.

Once her limbs were free she looked up to see that Kakuzu had just reached his own release while watching her. Giving her a dark grin he wiped himself off and pulled his pants back over his limp member and left.

With a growl she plopped back down. "Damn it Kakuzu!" 'That was the best bondage he'd ever given me!'

* * *

Another thought hit her. "Wait a minute... He did THAT to Lexy without even preparing her?" Her throat went dry.

"She's so gonna kill him. She may have high pain tolerance but it would still hurt like a mother." she murmured.

...Rewind to after Kisame lured Lexy to his room...

"Woah!" Kisame bounced the yarn up again and the brunette crashed onto the bed. "Damn it! I almost had it- WHAT are you doing?"

During her little rant Kisame swiftly took one end of the string and tied one of her feet to the bed post, but wasn't quick enough to dodge a kick in the face by the other one.

He was, however, smart enough to catch it and tie it down as well, resulting with her legs spread wide apart and butt in the air as she began to reach down and untie them, only to result in flopping her face back into the mattress. She snarled like angry tomboy she was.

"AGH! DAMN YOU KISAME! UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly a mass of black threads erupted from under his door and wrapped the girl like a mummy. "What the Hell Kakuzu?" he yelled pointedly at the door.

Lexy gasped when she felt her favorite pajamas tearing, and two thick cylinders began to form in front of her. Finally, nothing remained to cover her, leaving her in the nude and her hips were pulled up.

The cylinders finished forming into pitch black ** and swiftly sheathed themselves inside her, tearing through her prostate barrier and burning the insides of her womanhood. Her shrill scream shook the walls, and a new name had found its way at the top of her hit list.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Her yell seemed to scare off the tendrils as they vanished back under the door.

And so was Kisame after he managed to calm down the sobbing brunette.

* * *

Feeling guilty for tying her up in the first place he crawled onto the edge of bed and rubbed her quivering thighs while hovering over her. He wasn't going to release her, not after what he had already planned out, and he sure as Hell wouldn't get another to fool her like this.

"Hey kitten, you alright?"

"No." she replied, her voice muffled by the sheets.

The smell of blood hit his nose, and he looked down to see her anal was slowly dripping small crimson droplets onto his satin navy blue blankets. "Damn that idiot went too far." he muttered, rage nearly overcoming him.

He pulled her hips up so that her bottom was in his face. "K-Kisame- ah!" She hissed in pain when his tongue licked the torn tissue, picking up the blood and cleaning them.

When the hiss abruptly turned into a vocal moan he jerked his head away. 'What the hell?' As if reading his thoughts Lexy mumbled "Masochist."

"You're like Hidan." he replied, shaking his head in wonder. "It just takes a few minutes for the pain to feel good. Sometimes my body reacts a bit slow."

Deciding to humor her he slapped her bottom, and she yelped. "What was that for?" "Oh nothing." "What is going on?"

Kisame turned around to see his lover standing at the doorway. "Itachi! What are you doing here?" Lexy looked over her shoulder to see the Uchiha scowling at them both. "Hey Weasel!" Kisame slapped her butt again. "Nya! What the Hell Kisame?"

"Just having a little fun." "By becoming a pedophile?" "Actually it's called ephebophilia, while in my case it's teleiophilia. There's no pedophilia." Lexy interjected. "Nerd." Kisame snickered. "Oh shut it sharky." she snapped, glaring.

"Release her Kisame." "Huh? Why?" "Now." "B-but-!" "Kisame." "Alright alright." They didn't miss the whimper that escaped his lips as he released her.

"Now, Kisame. You owe me a night with you. Alone." "Ok." Kisame sounded like he was being scolded by his mother. Lexy wasted no time in searching through the blue man's drawers and pulled out a shirt with a shark logo. "Bite me, I bite back. Hmm. It suits you babe." "Don't I know it."

Slipping it on and seeing that it was the same size as her Monster Jam shirt but reached past her mid thigh she nodded and walked out of the room.

Hearing their door close with a soft click she grinned crazily, eyes widening to give her the look of a crazed maniac. "Time to get payback."

* * *

... Later that night about three in the morning...

A shrill scream woke everyone, and they became further alarmed at the sound of a chainsaw whirring. They all hopped out their beds and rushed over to Hidan and Kakuzu's room and slammed the door open to see Kakuzu shaking and whimpering in a corner while hugging his knees. Hidan was laughing his ass off.

"What the hell happened, un?"

"L-L-Lex-Lexy." Kakuzu stammered. "S-S-S-She..." He screamed out again, holding his head while tears streamed down his face.

A maniacal shrieking laughter was heard from Olivia's room and they all shuddered.

"She always was evil when it came to payback."

***Well, this is the end of this story. Princess Shadowfiend making sequel to this just to let you readers know ;p***

**(My idea was Olivia making Kakuzu feel better all way to Kisame leading Lexy away by the yarn ;p)**


End file.
